


A heartbeat

by FeelTheThunder



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Children, BAMF Bruce Banner, Bruce Angst, Bruce Banner Feels, Bruce Banner Needs a Hug, Bruce Feels, Child Abuse, Childhood Memories, Christmas Fluff, Daddy Issues, Daughters, M/M, Parenthood, Past Child Abuse, Protective Bruce, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-19
Updated: 2015-08-27
Packaged: 2018-04-15 14:39:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 15,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4610535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FeelTheThunder/pseuds/FeelTheThunder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Curiosity leads to an unexpected turn of events one stormy night for one man when he uncovers something that he can't possibly ignore or forget. Rated M just to be certain; contains dark themes and mention of abuse and suicide. Copied over from my FF account under the same name.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story has been sitting in my FF account for ages, and I've drifted from that website. I thought I'd upload it here and there would be a better chance I'll stick with it and finish it off. So here it is!

Raging weather held the city captive. The thick condensation whipped down from the black beyond overhead, a layer of lingering fog created by the shear force. Strong gales ripped through barely surviving trees and caused the misting rain to ripple in the air. The occasional squeal of brakes and pulling of tyres sounded, trying desperately to grip the saturated concrete underneath. New York was dead, the streets deserted, cars abandoned at roadsides, street lamps dimly lighting triangles unsuccessfully in the fog.

The man trudged along the general direction the path took him. The frost teased the visible skin of his face and hands rewarding their exposure with an dangerously alarming blue tinge. Clothes clinging to every inch of skin made possible, black curly hair sticking to his neck and forehead, weakened arms hugged around his waist, attempting to hold his worn jacket tighter to his body for whatever heat available, the man was completely drenched. The equally dripping and pointless scarf that hung limply round his neck only added to the weight he currently felt pressing down on him. Every step concluded with a squelch from his shining canvas shoes, water ran down the his spine and sent chills through the poor man's body. Hanging and swinging almost joyfully from his shoulder was a lightweight duffel bag, banging arrogantly against the man's legs with each movement, irrelevant of the hand that tugged the strap in an attempt to lessen the hits.

Turning sharply into a narrow alleyway, the man sighed slightly in relief. The buildings on either side acting as a protective cage from the wild animal rampaging the streets. He stopped and started to straight himself out slightly in preparation for braving the beast once again. Looking up, the ridiculously large tower barely visible through the mist, his target was in sight, he hoped for only a five minute walk till he hit it. The scarf fell off him completely when he leaned down to tie a shoe, resulting in discarding the worthless material without so much as a glance in the nearby rubbish heap on the opposite side. His attention however was successfully gained by the little noise produced from the area the scarf landed in.

"Hello?" Mentally cursing himself as soon as the word left his quivering blue lips.

As expected, no reply. Probably a cat, he thought to himself as he looked down once again to his shoe. Sharp breathing nicked his ears and once again caused him to gaze over in the direction of the source. A very familiar sound that he couldn't quite name. Tiny barely audible whimpers followed the previous sound. Sneeze maybe? Eyes narrowing slightly, his feet slowly moved towards the repulsive pile, every step resulting in the noises growing faintly louder. Rounding towards a large rain-warped box, he stopped. It took a mere minute to discard the obstructive objects in his view and catch a glimpse of what lay inside. His breath caught in his throat and refused to move, hands flying to cover the gaping mouth. Eyes shooting open at the little bundle lying among the various bags and boxes full of household waste.

"Oh my god." The trapped air formed as it finally left in a frantic gush.

Previously owned scarf hung over and across a large cluster of boxes, the ends tickling down onto a small round lump, wrapped in a flimsy, soiled blanket. Only a plausible couple days old, lay the most defenceless infant. The only support the newborn was being provided with happened to be only a perfectly sized cardboard box that wilted and tore with the amount of liquid chucked down on itself and content. The angle the man's face projected from allowed the baby's face to be on display. Eyes clamped shut, lips and nostrils crusted sickly grey, matted tuffs of hair falling across the bloodied forehead. First glances claimed the child a fallen victim to the oncoming fatal storm but closer inspect proved that wrong, with the faintest of movement from the poorly covered chest. Looking closer, experience told the man that the estimated age of a few days, morphs into a mere hour or so. The whole tiny mass of the shaking bundle splashed still red and glistening blood. The whimper that caught the interest of the dumbstruck man sounded again as thunder rolled closer.

Instinctively shrugging off the dripping jacket and trying to move as slow as he could manage through the violent shaking, his jacket-covered hands reached out for the infant. His heart evaporated leaving room for all the concern and disbelief when the sudden weak jerk shock gently shook the tiny body. Arms curling securely around the battered head and tightly wrapped back, he raised the baby clean out the pile and brought the barely alive miracle close into his own freezing and soaked chest. The material hugged close to the baby in a vain attempt to spare some body heat. Low, terrified sobs escaped from the little infant at the handling but instantly stopped when the man's chest came in contact.

"Shh. You're ok now. Shh don't worry. I've got you." Gabbling whatever seemed appropriate in the current situation soothed the mistrusting child. For what he could only guess as being the first time, large deep blue eyes cracked opened and gazed up at him, heart melting in the process of the sweet innocent he held. Carefully turning the infant into his body so as to give whatever heat he could muster, moulding himself to support as far as possible. Looking down at the once occupied space, his mind couldn't grasp the scenarios. How could someone abandon a child so young? The thickening blood just proved how young this child was, it wouldn't be surprising if the birth occurred only a matter of hours ago.

Shaking his head to clear his rambling thoughts, The man sighed. Finally settled, the infant was still again. Only hoping that enough trust had been earned, he turned and braved the weather once again, trotting swiftly out the sheltered area and out into the exposed streets. Shoulders hunching inwards to shield the weakling in his arms, head bent low, he continued quickly. The child's eyes never left his own, snuggling close to the guardian that saved the short-lived life.

The first thing Tony noticed was how much water dripped over the floors, spreading like a forest fire. The second thing was how he seemed to curve over something, obstructing his view.

"Where have you been? I've been sitting here for hours waiting for you! You could have at least used that phone I gave you." Tony jumped up, startling Steve who sat opposite him. Natasha didn't move from her spot next to Steve, eyes still glued to the TV. Clint glanced up but resumed his place in the book he read a few moments later.

"Sorry Tony." Was the muffled reply. Tony narrowed his eyes.

"Bruce…" he threatened, stepping closer, "Where were you?"

Natasha looked up with a smirk at Bruce. Her face became completely poker when she heard the little snuffle coming from the man.

"You know where I was, Tony. I missed the last bus so I walked. The phone is a bit wet and isn't exactly working right now." He bent his head again.

"Bruce, what's that?" Tony stopped and looked at him. Bruce lifted his head to look at him and turned his body slightly, straightening himself up. The bundle in his arms became visible to the room.

"What is it?" Steve stood up and came closer, following closely by Natasha and then Clint. Bruce shifted his jacket away, letting it fall to the floor with a sluggish thud.

"Can someone get me a blanket? I don't want her to get a chill." Bruce smiled down at the squirming baby.

"A baby? Where the fuck did you get that?!" Tony breathed, eyes almost popping. Steve shared the same expression. Clint whistled and scratched his head in wonder.

"Watch your language in front of her," Bruce scolded, "Funny story actually, I stopped in this little passage and I found her lying in a heap of rubbish. Abandoned."

"Oh. That's terrible." Steve shook his head.

"Here. This one's slightly warmer and I brought one that you can dry her with." Natasha appeared behind Bruce holding the descriptions in each hand. He jumped slightly, not seeing or hearing her leave or return. He thanked her with a shy nod.

"I think you should go change. You're soaked too and I don't want you giving me the flu." Tony looked meaningfully at his boyfriend. "Nat will take it-" Bruce glared up at him, "I mean her, and warm her up and you do the same." The woman nodded, a keen glint in her eyes.

"Fine." Seeing no way out, he sighed and gently passed the baby over to the eager female. "Be careful with her." He pleaded before Tony dragged him away, leaving Steve, Clint and Natasha to deal with the freezing child.

"So what do we do with her?" Tony paced the side of the bed while Bruce sat stiffly, huddled in a towel and trying to rub feeling back into his blue legs.

"What do you mean?"

"With the baby, Bruce." Tony sat next to the cold man and pulled him into a hug, rubbing his back.

"I still don't understand. We're not giving her up for adoption if that's what you're talking about."

"So you want to keep her? And why her? Is that what you want?" Tony gaped at the other man, gob smacked at the sudden change of heart. "But Brucey, a few weeks ago you wouldn't leave the tower in fear of hurting someone. Now you want a kid?"

"I, I guess so yeah. I mean, I know what it's like for, well you know, being abandoned, neglected so on. I don't want the possibility of that happening to her again and I know what foster homes can be like. She because she happens to be a girl and she's so weak and small, Tony not even a few hours old!" Bruce shook his head, tossing the towel away from his almost dry body.

"So you think some woman gave birth, dumped the kid in a alleyway and left? " Tony raised his eyebrow. He frowned harder when Bruce nodded sadly. "How can you be so certain? And don't you think, as a doctor, she should be exa-" Bruce whipped round, a wild look in his eyes.

"No!" Tony took a step backwards at the fury in the other man's words, "She's not going to a hospital or doctors! I'll do it if needs be, I am a doctor too you know, but she's not going to that horrid place! They'll take her away!" Bruce sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. When he next spoke, his voice was quieter and not as harsh, "Sorry I-"

"It's ok I get it. No hospitals then. So how can you been certain about the whole birth-and-run thing? You never answered that…" Tony trailed off.

"Tony, when have to ever heard of a child being found abandoned like that? She's also covered in blood and fluids, the umbilical cord is still attached, absolutely tiny, screams 'newborn' to me." Bruce turned away and took a deep shaky breath, pushing the resurfacing memories back down. Busying himself with searching for clothes, he avoided looking at Tony, not wanting him to see how much he was trying to keep at bay.

"Ok." Tony sighed reluctantly and ran a hand through his hair. He smiled slightly at the surprised look Bruce sent him. "We'll keep her. We can be her parents. I'm sure the others won't mind a kid running around and if they do, they can move somewhere else." Bruce blinked and a rare wide smile spread slowly.

"Really? But Tony you don't like her. It won't work." Bruce shook his head, smile dispersing.

"What? Where did you come up with that preposterous idea! She's a kid, I have no experience with one. It'll be one big experiment for the both of us." He snorted and sauntered over to the now dry Bruce, a fake but well covered smirk playing on his face.

"You called her 'it'" Bruce pointed out with a raised eyebrow, not entirely convinced.

"You hadn't enlightened me with her gender by that point." Bruce smiled, not bothering to mention that he had in fact stated the baby's gender. He leaned against Tony, nuzzling his neck.

"Thanks Tony. It means a lot."

"Don't mention it, baby." Bruce laughed and hugged the smug billionaire tighter.

"Jesus stop the crying! If you even call it that!" Clint threw his head against the back of the chair with a fake sob.

"She's scared, Clint. That's all." Steve shared the same passion as the other man but tried to hide it with logic.

Natasha was sitting quietly rocking back and forth. Changing from the ruined drags into a reluctant Clint's t-shirt followed by the warmed blanket hadn't been as easy as it seemed. The child didn't seem to like or trust any of them, stiffening every time they touched her and whimpering. Attempting to dry the dripping infant proved more difficult than anyone thought. Even with the calming Russian mumbles, she still let out a strangled whimper now and then, wide eyes constantly darting back and forth.

Bruce was the first to break the silence that fell between the adults, entering sharply towards Natasha as soon as he located the baby. Tony followed hot in pursuit smirking. Natasha lifted her eyes only and watched Bruce cross towards her.

"She ok?" Bruce kneeled on the floor next to the chair occupied by the Russian spy.

"Well doc, she definitely has lungs let me tell you." Clint groaned. Bruce ignored him and continued to watch the child wriggling weakly. Natasha rolled her eyes with a smile and gently stood up, snorted when Bruce hastily followed.

"Here. She only seems to trust you." Natasha tried to speak as gently as possible but Bruce still caught the envious tone. He frowned at her while she stayed neutral. A smile however, curled the edges of his mouth as the baby weighted his arms again. He felt a light presence on his shoulder when Tony curiously gazed down at his new adopted daughter.

"She's beautiful, Bruce." Tony grinned. He lifted his hand as if to reach for her but stopped and let his arm hang suspended. Bruce smirked knowingly and turned into Tony, stretching his arms out and offering a hold. Tony examined the other man's face, a slight concern skimming his features.

"Here, she's yours as much as mine." Tony gingerly accepted and held her stiffly at first but relaxed after a few moments. The pair locked gazes and held each others eyes. Tony shifted her in his arms and reached over to her head, stroking the curl of hair that hung limply over her forehead, matted with crusted blood.

"Why would anyone abandon something like you?" He murmured under his breath so only the little girl and Bruce could hear, eyes still on the large blue crystals. "What we going to call her?" He raised his head to query Bruce, who fell into deep thought.

"Well, what about…." Bruce trailed off when Tony quickly gripped the now struggling child. Almost shamefully, Tony questioned Bruce with a slight glance. He almost threw her at Bruce who sniggered at his panicked reaction. "She's just hungry, don't worry, you done fine."

"I should get onto that. Jarvis, we need an order of baby stuff pronto. Loads of it. Like nappies, milk, clothes, you get the idea."

"Of course sir." The British disembodied voice sounds from no particular location.

"Tony, can you go boil some water? I don't want to have to wait until tomorrow for her to drink something." Bruce sat down on the seat next to Clint and hugged the child close to his chest.

"On it." The man disappeared on his quest, allowing the other three to get a proper look at the bundle Bruce cradled.

"Now that she's quiet, I think I like her. You seem to have a knack for kids, Banner." Clint twisted in his seat for a better view. Bruce blushed at the compliment.

"Thanks. And I've been working and helping quite a few for a pretty long time so I'm used to it really."

"So what you planning to do with her?" Steve piped up for the first time, eyes wary of the answer, searching Bruce for an attempt to conceal anything.

"She's staying. Tony and I will raise her and adopt her." The smile was clear in his voice, shining through the usual quiet tone, an unusual but brightening ray of genuine happiness. Tony reappeared with a cup of now cooled boiled water.

"I found a cup that could actually pass as a baby bottle," Looking mighty proud of himself, he passed the water to Bruce, "Feed away." Nodding his thanks, attention focused completely on the starved infant. Propping his arm up on the armrest, he gently offered the liquid. Soon she was greedily gulping, sighing contently.

"So you thought of a name? I'm happy with whatever you choose, Brucey." Furrowing his eyebrows, he looked down at the feeding baby, eyes closed and inhaling the water.

"She's the most beautiful baby I've ever seen. Her name is Calista." A wide grin spread over Bruce and Tony's face simultaneously, the perfect name.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2 which is mainly Tony's perspective. It's quite small but vital to the plot's development.

Tony threw himself heavily onto the bed. He sighed and shut his eyes as the soft mattress moulded around the sudden weight, sinking slightly and then rising back into an almost flat surface again. He glanced at the small bedside clock; 23:35. A low moan escaped his mouth as he gazed back up at the ceiling again. He was confused and he hated it. Bruce was still with Calista, fussing over the infant as though she would drop dead the minute he turned him attention somewhere else. Sitting up and swinging his legs over the side, he rested his head in his hands. A baby? With not much of a childhood, how could he be an effective father when his own neglected him? Too busy with his work to even acknowledge his only son. Would he turn out like that? Holed up in the lab while Bruce sat and read her stories and sang songs? Bruce would make a brilliant father, Tony would bet his life on that. He didn't know much about his childhood or past, Bruce refused to even mention it, but from what he'd heard it didn't sound to cheery either. The nature of him however spoke 'Number one dad'. His quiet voice would lull her to sleep, gentle hands calm her, intelligence help her learn and skate school years.

His wandering eyes trailed over to the abandoned towel from when Bruce had previously dried himself off. Bruce was probably the tidiest man Tony had ever met, he never left anything lying. He was too wrapped up and worried about the kid that he forgot to simply lift a towel from the floor. Would Bruce forget to do other things? Basic needs for himself like eating and sleeping? He became carried away very easily when he was working close to success with various projects in the labs. Maybe the kid would become his new project and he would become so absorbed with her wellbeing he would forget about Tony? No, Bruce would never forget him. He loved Tony just like Tony loved him, right?

"Sir, Dr Banner is asking for you. He queries where you went. Shall I tell him you will be down soon?" Jarvis cut through the gnawing thoughts creeping through Tony's mind.

"Uh yeah I'll be down in a minute." Rubbing his eyes fiercely to rid them of any lurking sleep, he stood up and trudged to the door. He grabbed the towel and threw it behind him in the general direction of the bed on his way out. With any luck the kid might be asleep.

"There you are! Where were you?" Bruce smiled as Tony flopped down beside him. They were alone. "Steve, Clint and Nat left. Said something about training." Bruce shrugged gently so not to jolt the gurgling baby still wedged in his arms.

"Yeah cool." Tony stared down at the baby, watching the tiny fists wave around, occasionally nudging Bruce's chest. A small smile played on his lips.

"Tony? What's wrong? You seem really, off. Are you still sure about keeping her?" Bruce's voice was low and sincere causing shivers to run down his spine.

"I'm fine, just tired." Tony mumbled absentmindedly running a hand through his hair. Bruce shot him a very unconvinced frown.

"Yeah like I haven't heard that one, a few days before you locked yourself in the lab for five days without coming out at all! Come on, Tony what is it?" Bruce turned in his seat and rested his free hand on Tony's cheek, his thumb gently stroking the skin under his eye. Tony examined Bruce's face, his expression that of genuine concern. He smiled and lifted a hand to his, holding it against his face tightly.

Bruce would understand his reluctance and hesitation to taking the kid on, wouldn't he? He seen the same linger in his own eyes during the conversation between them in the bedroom. Of course, his concerns are completely different from Tony's. He would be worried about the Other Guy making an appearance near her. The earlier thoughts flooded back, would Bruce throw him aside for the kid? If not and he was still around, would he abandon his work? Their work? The glorious days in the lab, mostly spent poking and prodding each other jokingly than actually working. Would that all stop? Looking down at the small wriggling bundle, Tony had never felt as connected to his father as he did then. He would be a terrible father, he knew it. He had never changed a kid's nappy or clothes, fed them, entertained them or know anything about bonding. What do parents even say to a baby so young? They never stopped! Whither it was in a film or walking past them in the street, mothers and, a depressing amount of fathers, chatted to the occupants of the large pram awkwardly manoeuvring through crowds. When he spoke to her previously, he was mainly aiming for Bruce's reaction, trying to heighten his happiness as far as Bruce was concerned. It would lose it's meaning if "You're beautiful" was the only thing he could say.

"Are you ready for a kid?" Tony could have slapped himself when the question left his mouth. Bruce looked a bit taken back.

"Well, I, I'm not even sure myself. It is a big responsibility, I know that. But I think we can do it. You'll make a great father Tony." Bruce smiled at the last statement. Tony looked away with a sigh.

"Thanks Bruce." He mumbled under his breath, mentally deflating. In his arms, Calista stirred slightly.

"Here. You never got much of a hold last time. Don't worry, she's been fed so she shouldn't cry. I need to change this shirt, spilt water all down me." Bruce sheepishly laughed and got up to leave. Tony's eyes widened and he panicked slightly.

"Wait!"

"Tony, I'll be two minutes. You'll be fine." Bruce smirked and swooped down to place a kiss on Tony's forehead before flying out the room.

Tony gazed back down at the child who was staring intensely at him.

"I don't even know what to do." He muttered to himself, shaking his head and letting it flop down. A sharp tug on his fringe made him jump and let out a loud cry of surprise. The bundle in his arms started at the sudden noise, the tiny face crumbling as she started to cry with fright. Her hand was still suspended in midair from where it had held Tony's hair.

"Oh no, sh! Please don't cry! I'm sorry, I didn't mean it!" Tony hushed quickly, trying to quieten the sobs. He attempted to bounce her around gently but that only amplified the cries. Tony groaned, defeated.

"I knew it." He whispered. All his thoughts about being an unfit father had just been confirmed to him. He couldn't even stop her crying and comfort her. Some parent that is. He rested his hand on her stomach about to shift her weight up his arm when a little hand gripped his own. He looked down at Calista's whole hand wrapped round his index finger.

"Geesh, you're strong for something so small." Tony frowned slightly as the grip increased. The cries subsided into shaky breaths. "Of course you can't see me. I forgot babies don't see clearly at first. No wonder I scared you." Her breathing returned to normal.

Talking stops the crying. That's simple enough, Tony grinned with some confidence.

"So, um, what exactly do you say to babies?" His past reluctance started to creep back. The child made a sound very similar to a giggle. "I guess you don't care cause you can't exactly understand me, can you? You just hear my voice. Well again that's easy enough. You don't seem to be as bad as I thought. Yeah, you're a kid but I think I might actually be able to pull this off."

Blue eyes studied him contently, the hand still clung to his finger. For the first time since she arrived, Tony smiled and meant it. Now he knew that all the parents chatting to their kid maybe just be mumbling to themselves. The kid wouldn't know. Tony, remembering one of Bruce's reasons for stating she was a newborn, curiously lifted the blanket in search of the umbilical cord. He found a tiny stump secured shut with a hair bauble, most likely Natasha's. Bruce must have cut it. His eyes travelled up her body to the painfully thin chest, all the ribs on clear display and skin still a sickly blue tinge. Her temperature was comfortable but she could still be chilled slightly.

"Hey, maybe you're an avatar like Loki." The gangly legs kicked furiously, happy to be allowed to move properly. "No fear, you're not seeing him anytime soon. His brother on the other hand, is more of a possibility." He draped the blanket over the petite body looser than it had been. He looked over his shoulder at the empty room.

"Where's Brucey gone? He's been ages." Tony realised as soon as he said it that Bruce didn't have a wet patch on his shirt. The sneaky bugger left him with the baby and was probably watching through a camera to see if he truly did mean he was happy with keeping her

Well played, Banner. Well played indeed, Tony sniggered under his breath.

Shifting forwards in his seat, he froze slightly and looked down, expecting the crying to start the moment he moved. The only response he gained was a little whimper in response to him tensing. The moment he relaxed again, the content squirming resumed. Tony stood up and drew the child closer to his chest, her head resting beside the Arc Reactor. She sighed and let out a yawn, turning in his warm body and settling down. In seconds, the child was asleep, curling the length of Tony's chest. Tony watched her, a satisfied smile playing on his lips. A sudden determination welled inside him. He was The Tony Stark and he was a genius. He could do anything and that now could possibly include the title 'father'. After all, being a father didn't seem to bad. The child he currently held comfortably in his grip seemed completely different to the small quivering wreck Bruce had brought in two hours ago. After she was cleaned and tended to, the child was nothing like the screaming pink worms Tony avoided contact with, again whether it be on tv or physically near him. He had expected the child to hate him and everyone apart from Bruce for saving her, mistrusting everyone due to the birth-and-run business. The minute they both locked eyes though, Tony felt his heart flutter, a feeling of protectiveness washing over him. Yes, he maybe slip up at times but who cares? Every parent had to go through this surely, being a first timer at parenting and learn with trail and error.

"Yeah, maybe this will work, Calista. Just maybe."

Bruce slowed his pace to a crawl as he neared the room occupied by Tony and Calista. Hiding in the shadows, he grinned gleefully at the adoring sight of Tony standing in the middle of the room gently swaying from side to side, a distant yet contented look on his face as he watched the sleeping form of the child in his arms. A smile spread on his face and he muttered to her, the smile only growing.

Yeah, maybe this will work, Calista. Just maybe.

Bruce sighed, his initial fear of Tony not adapting to their new daughter washed away.

"It will work, Tony. We'll make it." Bruce whispered with nod of his head.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the quickest I've ever updated anything in my life. Chapter 4 is in the making right now and should be up and posted in the next week or so.

The light gently streaked in through the cracked-open curtains, a soft orange draping across the soft, chocolate carpet. The room glowed in the early morning sunlight, a soft breeze swept across the room from the open-locked window. Atop the twin unit was a pair of glasses, folded neatly and delicately placed among the various littering paper piles that sprouted all around the room, like an expanding suburbs. Next to the ajar door, opposite the window, sat an overflowing bin surrounded by scattered balls of scrunched paper. Various pictures and drawings hung neatly on the ivory coloured walls, fitting perfectly into fancy frames. Lying abandoned on the floor next to the ridiculously large bed, a couple of abandoned stuffed animals sat patiently as though waiting for someone.

In the middle of the peaceful room, Bruce and Tony lay, curling around each other and both in a blissful sleep. Tony lay on his back, arms splashed out across the bed. Bruce lay on his side, his legs curled over Tony's and arms draped over his chest, his cheek resting on his shoulder. Tony's light snores drowned out the soft breaths from the other man. The room was dark enough to allow a gentle blue light producing from the Arc Reactor to light Bruce's sleeping face. The outside world was silent, a rare moment for the two exhausted men.

Tony shifted slightly and his eyes fluttered open with a small sigh. A silent yawn escaped his mouth while he untangled himself from Bruce's sleeping limbs as slowly as he could, so not to wake him.

"Good morning, Sir. It is currently 7:14am. The forecast for today is a pleasant 10 degrees Celsius with clear skies all day. Would you like me to brew some coffee for your arrival at the kitchen?" Jarvis chimed quietly and Tony stretched. He lay with his eyes closed, enjoying the peaceful sounds of Bruce's almost inaudible snuffles.

"Not yet, Jarvis. I'm sleeping in." He turned over and rested his head back on the warm pillow. Tony sighed deeply and closed his eyes, allowing himself to be pulled back into a blissful sleep.

"Very well, Sir."

Tony only grumbled, half hearing what the Al was saying. His mind was already starting to drift back to dreaming. Bruce had not moved through the whole conversation, appearing to slumber on. Lucky, Tony envied. Closing his eyes again, he nuzzled his nose against Bruce's forehead and wrapped his arm over his waist. Yes, he was determined to sleep for as long as he possibly could and if Bruce was still resting, why could he not join him?

Both men slept too deeply to hear the door crack open. Neither hear the tiny feet patter across the carpet towards their bed. Nor felt the bed droop under extra weight that crawled slowly from the end of the bed towards the top. Tony however did feel the tiny hands slapped down on his bare shoulder and shake vigorously. A warm, soft material whacked him in the face.

"Dad! Dad, wake up! Up, up! You too, Daddy!" The tiny three-year old bounced excitedly in the small gap between the two slumbering men, her sharp knees occasionally jarring into Bruce or Tony.

"Cali! Alright, alright! What is it?" Tony stirred and opened one eye, only to glare at the happy child persisting on his attention.

"You promised." Lips pouted and deep, brown eyes stared down through messes of wavey, thick, black hair that stretched down her back delicately. Her pink pajamas hung limply, too big for the tiny child. On the front was a printed picture of a smiling daisy with a sun directly above it, the trousers held little watering cans and petals. She cuddled her worn teddy to her chest tightly.

Shortly after arriving at the tower, she was given little presents from her new uncles and aunt, the small brown bear from Natasha being the ultimate favourite. The child loved it and never let him out her sight, proceeding to name him Bou and tying a green bow round his neck. The constant cuddling and kisses turned his soft acorn fur into a matted, mud-coloured brown. Bruce offered to wash him but she was mortified and wouldn't let him near her friend for a week.

"Promised what?" Tony groaned and turned his head towards the quivering child. Looks like that was his sleep over. He rammed his fist into Bruce's stomach, earning a mumble and twitch. If he had to wake up, so did Bruce. Fair's fair.

"To show me Iron Dad after we decorate for Santa!" The little girl flapped her hands and proceeded to dive onto the still-sleeping Bruce, abandoning the bear in her haste. "Daddy!"

"Argh! I'm up, I'm up!" The startled Bruce snapped his head up with a yelp and tired grimace. Tony smirked, trying to force his eyes to stay open.

"I'm goin' see Iron Dad! I'm goin' see Iron Dad!" Calista jumped up and down clumsily, her feet stamping lightly on Bruce and Tony's entwined legs.

"Jarvis, what time is it?" Tony sighed.

"7:45am, Sir." An extra half hour did absolutely nothing, he mumbled inwards.

"Yup, I do believe I did promise. Think of it as Iron Dad's Christmas present." Tony rubbed his eyes with the heel of his hands and stretched. Bruce smiled slightly, his eyes once again closed. Christmas was only ten days away and excitement was mounting in the tower, mainly between Clint and Bruce who enjoyed the return of Christmas into their lives.

Calista dropped down on all fours and crawled until she was between their heads. She wriggled under the duvet and snuggled between her parents. Bruce immediately wrapped an arm around his adopted daughter loosely, Tony soon following, stroking her cheek with a lazy thumb.

The little girl had immediately settled down with her new family, becoming especially close to Bruce who fussed with her constantly, terrified she would have lasting effects from her birth. She attached herself to Tony and Bruce and would always make sure she was with at least one of them as often as should could. Tony was delighted that the child didn't reject him and actually welcomed his attention eagerly. With her shady appearance however, Tony worried about her health but apparent from typical common child illnesses, she seemed perfectly fine. After he compared her to other girls her age, he only noticed a few differences; her nose had no cartilage tip, and her head was smaller and instead of ballooning into a spherical shape, it seemed to have a dent like slope at the peak. Bruce had consoled that premature children sometimes have this, and not to worry.

As she proceeded to grow into an infant however, Bruce noticed she wheezed and coughed often. He skeptically diagnosed a mild case of asthma but after running some tests, discovered she indeed had lymphocytic interstitial pneumonitis, a condition similar to asthma. He concluded that it must have been the severe chill she had at such a young age. Tony was more concerned with her appeared stunned growth. As she approached three years-old, she should have been well into 3 foot, however she barely made the 3 foot mark. He researched child growth and the one constant result was the condition, AIDS. He deducted that this was unlikely as she never showed other symptoms. However, he remained suspicious.

"Dad?" Tony was ripped from his thoughts and jolted slightly, still on the verge of sleep. He arched his back and stretched with a groan. Bruce huffed and punched him in the shoulder, miffed as the possible option of more sleep was torn from him.

"Mm-hm?"

"Do you think Uncle Clint with let me use his bow?" Bruce shifted towards Tony slightly. The little girl shot up and jumped onto Tony's bare chest and snuggled in happily. She moved her head towards the Arc Reactor and gently ran her finger round the rim.

"Maybe, if you ask nicely." Tony blinked rapidly, trying to wake himself up. He absentmindedly played with a stray lock of the toddler's hair.

"Aaand can I see Green Daddy too?"

"We'll see." Bruce mumbled, although both he and Tony knew that Bruce would never willingly allow her to see the Other Guy. She had only ever heard Clint or Steve talk about him and that's how Bruce wanted it to stay. Whenever he was mentioned, she sat in awe listening to the tales about her father's alter ego. Whenever Thor was with the child, he told her stories of the Hulk in battle, and most of the other avengers. She always loved Thor's stories and never stopped asking questions; much to Thor's amusement and delight. The missions from Fury came as a steady constant, Pepper or Coulson eagerly offering to watch the child whenever the Avengers were called to assemble, who was delighted at the new company.

The small girl seemed content with this answer and grinned. The trio settled into a comfortable silence, Bruce lying squinty against Tony while Calista rested her head on Tony's chest, her body flung over Bruce. He noticed that she was panting slightly. He quickly propped himself up onto his elbows. "Calm yourself down, sweetie."

"I'm ok, daddy. I'm just happy!" She giggled and coughed. She sat up and bounced excitedly on Tony.

"Why're you so happy?" Bruce raised an eyebrow, amused.

"'Cause I have the best daddies ever!" Both men smiled at the child's happy exclamation.

"Calista, you know wh- ommph! Would you stay st-oofft!-still?!" Tony grunted, exasperated, as Calista landed on him. He was too tired for this. Bruce twisted onto his side and glared at the small child.

"You still need to calm down. You know what will happen if you don't. Now, would you stop attacking your poor Dad? At this rate, he won't make it to Christmas!" Bruce laughed shook his head.

She mockingly huffed slightly but climbed off Tony and slid off the bed. Bruce sighed and smiled at Tony who smirked.

"Good morning, 'Daddy'." Tony mimicked and leaned over to gently pressed a kiss again the other man's lips who kissed back with a mumbled 'Morning, 'Dad''. They both heard a chirping noise and slowly clambered out of bed to see Calista sitting on the floor, waiting patiently with Bou snugly against her chest. She was beaming up at her parents.

"Let's go and see if the others have surfaced yet, shall we?" Calista grinned and stood up. She flirted up to Bruce and looked up shyly. With a chuckle, he lifted her up. She happily snuggled into her father's bare shoulder, fitting perfectly like a jigsaw piece. She reached behind and grabbed Tony's hand which she cuddled into her cheek with a contented sigh.

"There's… nine-no, ten days left! That's right, isn't it Auntie Natasha?" The little girl held her beloved 'Frozen' advent calendar, a concentrated expression on her face as she counted the closed doors. Steve had taken her to see the release of the film and she loved it from start to finish. She had raved about it for weeks after and would sing all the songs often, so often that each Avenger could rhyme off all the lyrics to most of the soundtrack. Tony had even started singing 'Let it go' to Bruce in reference to The Other Guy, much to Bruce's frustration. When the movie was released on DVD, Calista had constantly asked for a movie night with it. They eventually gave in and braved the child's favourite. Natasha and Bruce loved it almost as much as Calista, Steve had sang along softly while Clint and Tony looked unamused but tittered and gasped as the plot unfolded. Thor had joined them too, and Calista had sat him and explained patiently to him aspects he didn't understand.

Calista skipped over to the assassin who was seated at the table alongside Clint and Steve. She was lazily sipping from her mug and nibbling a slice of toast. She wore her black pajamas that Clint bought her last Christmas. They had little spiders on the trousers and a large web across the front of the top. Clint who hungrily gobbled his cereal wore only a pair of blue shorts and Steve who was hunched over the morning's newspaper, had a red and blue matching set which Natasha had found amusing enough to give to him. Calista had claimed the seat in between Natasha and Clint, making a beeline for her auntie when she first seen in. After she excitedly gave her morning hugs, she had grabbed her calendar from the counter. Natasha glanced over from her coffee and smiled with a nod.

"Yup. You're getting good at counting now. Did Dad show you?" The little girl blushed and nodded while gently placing her calendar back beside Clint's 'The Hunger Games' one. Tony decided to taunt him with the similarity in archery skills between the two and gave him the Katniss covered calendar. Clint had huffed, but was secretly delighted. Natasha had a 'Little Miss Spider's Sunny Patch' one, Steve had an American Flag one and Bruce had a 'Winnie the Pooh' one, much to his embarrassment. Natasha soon forced Tony into owning a 'Peppa Pig' calendar as revenge.

"Dad showed me to count to 20. Oh, and Daddy showed me how to write my name!" Calista climbed onto her seat and sat, propped on her knees and neatly continued picking at her Weetabix while her chest puffed with pride as she rhymed off the numbers correctly. She scanned for paper to show off her new skills. The kitchen lapsed back into a comfortable silence as the small girl messily wrote her name on a sheet of newspaper Steve handed to her.

"Wow, writing your name already! At your age, I couldn't do anything like that!" Clint frowned from the other end of the table and stood for a better look. She giggled and then blinked in confusion.

"Can you write your name now, Uncle Clint? I can show you! Well, maybe. Daddy might have to help me, but I can show you!" The little girl shyly offered with a smile. Bruce sniggered from where he stood, his back to the table.

"I would love that." Calista grinned and they both lapsed into a tutorial of spelling. Bruce stole the child's seat as she moved to sit on her uncle's knee, his plain purple cotton trousers tied tightly at his waist to keep them from falling, the legs a bit too long for him. Natasha smiled over at him and put her mug down. Steve, finished reading, looked over at the two.

"So where's Tony gone? I thought he was just moving boxes?" Steve questioned, his mug held against his chest for warmth. Bruce shrugged.

"So he claims. He said before that h-" He was cut off by a loud thud and exhale from the next room. They all turned to watch Tony walk into the kitchen stiffly, his arms crossed and rubbing warmth into his bare shoulders. Like Bruce and Clint, he supported no shirt, preferring to sleep with only bottoms on.

"Sorry, there was more boxes that I had first thought. Are you upto no good again?" He sheepishly grinned and lifted Calista and she ran into his legs with a shy giggle.

"I was teaching uncle Clint to write him name. I done it all by myself! Look! I think I spelt Natasha wrong, but the 'sh' sounds a little like the 'ce' in 'Bruce'." Clint, looking bewildered, held the messy scribble up for Tony to see. She had written both their names along with 'Bruce Daddy', 'Tony Dad', 'Nataca' 'Clint' and 'Steeve'. He grinned and high-fived her. Bruce frowned.

"Wow, that's amazing! You do that yourself?" Tony gaped at the blushing child. She nodded and nuzzled her head into his shoulder. Steve whistled with awe and mumbled about 'You're a good teacher, Bruce!' Bruce merely frowned and shrugged at him, earning a confused expression. Natasha looked at Clint who shook his head, denying assistance.

"Your uncle Clint never was good at writing. You keep him right, kiddo. Anyway, everythings in the livingroom waiting to be hung. I may have found a big tree as well. What do we do with a tree in the house? Shouldn't I put that outside?" Tony shook his confused expression away and bounced the child who squealed happily.

"That's what Santa uses! No, Dad it has to be inside! Doesn't it, Daddy?" She swung her legs in excitement.

"I can't remember. It was almost a year ago since we done all this Santa nonsense, I've forgotten." Bruce laughed at the shocked expression the little girl stared at him with.

"Daddy! Santa might hear you say that!" Clint tutted and nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, Banner. Santa knows everything that happens." Tony rolled his eyes at the archer who grinned innocently.

"I'll show you, I remember exactly where it goes!" Calista jumped down from Tony and ran over to Bruce and grabbed his hands, "Can we get ready now?!" When Bruce smiled, she dragged the man out his seat which Tony nabbed immediately. She gently pulled Bruce to the door when he stopped and scooped her up. He softly flung her over his shoulder into a fireman's lift while she loudly laughed and kicked her legs in light protest.

"I'm getting ready too." Steve stood up and tickled the girl's flailing feet. They all retreated to their respective rooms and got themselves ready for the day of decorating. Once Tony had dressed the little girl in her favourite white tshirt and jeans, she disappeared towards Natasha and Clint's room leaving Tony and Bruce to dress in peace.

"You know, the more I look at her, the more I realise how much she actually looks like you." Tony's voice projected from the bathroom where he had just stepped out from the shower. He stopped rubbing his hair with a towel and glanced at the doorway as he heard a short bark.

"You think so?"

"She's identical. She even has the curly hair ongoing!" Tony sniggered as he walked out the bathroom, a towel wrapped round his waist. Bruce lay on the bed, fully dressed. Tony sat down and started pulling on his clothes.

"Funny coincidence. You know that." Bruce sighed with an eye roll and continued scrolling on the holographic screen displayed in front of him.

"Yeah I know, I know. I'm still running tests and stuff but there's just nothing. That's almost impossible! She should not be able to write so well. What did you actually teach her?" Tony sighed, running a hand through his damp hair. Bruce stiffly glared at him. "I know you don't like it, but we have to find out at least where she came from."

"I showed her my name, hers and 'apple'. She must have worked it out with sounding it. We don't have to find out."

"Well either way, why is nothing appearing? It's as if she doesn't have biological parents, which is impossible yet again. She's three, Bruce, not six." Tony flopped down beside the disagreeing man.

"I don't know, I don't like it either but there will be a good reason for it. Her parents might be dead or there's no data of them." Bruce sighed and looked over. He closed the screen down and rolled onto his side. "I could do this when I was that age. I wrote small letters to my mother shortly before my fourth birthday."

"Oh, is this another coincidence? No Bruce, when I say nothing I mean, nothing." Tony exhaled and looked up at the confused man. Bruce frowned deeply and stared.

"What do you mean by 'nothing'?"

"I mean nothing. Zero, zilch. There's no DNA matches, Bruce. I can't make out the genes from either parent. I know biology isn't my field but I do know the basics of DNA." Bruce blinked and licked his lips. Tony sat up and smiled gently.

"Let's j-just leave this till after Christmas. We don't have to do it now, and we'll ruin the holiday if we started worrying about it. As far as I can see, biological or not, she still our daughter." Bruce shook his head and rubbed his temples.

"Sounds good to me. Now come on, we have boxes and boxes of decorations to hang and a very excited child who somehow thinks I'll use the suit after hours of labour. Her origins can wait." Tony laughed and dramatically offered his hand to help Bruce off the bed. He kicked his leg at the mocking man but took the outstretched hand.

"Clint, why the hell are you putting the star on your head?" Natasha sighed as she draped silver tinsel round a lampshade. Clint grinned and struck a silly pose, making Calista laugh.

"Don't you think I suit it, dearest?"

"I think you look like a complete and utter idiot, 'dearest'"

"Tony! Would you just use the ladders?!"

"Pfft, I can reach, Capsicle."

"Daddy, where does this go again?"

"Up there, careful with it."

The room was utter chaos. Boxes lay everywhere, their contents spilled all over the floor. Jarvis, under the instruction of Tony, played a series of Christmas songs, Mariah Carey's 'All I want for Christmas is you' just starting. The group fell around each other, placing and hanging objects as they went, singing and humming merrily.

"All I want for Christmas…is…you!" Tony grabbed Calista's hands and started dancing, dragging the giggling child around the room.

"…I don't want a lot for Christmas, there is just one thing I need…" Tony lifted her up and launched at a protesting Bruce, using his free hand to grab his shoulder and pulled him away, from where he was currently hanging tinsel round a picture frame, into a reluctant swaying motion. Bruce, tripping over his own feet and blushing bright red, smiled widely and allowed Tony to drape tinsel round his neck.

"I just want you for my own, more than you could ever know…" Calista sang while she dropped from Tony and skipped round Clint, holding his hand and dancing messily. Clint dropped the snowglobe he held onto the couch with a grin and happily spun her around, bashing Natasha, who held a large stocking, in the hip with his own before shoving a Santa hat on her.

"I won't ask for much this Christmas, I won't even wish for snow…" Clint danced wildly, swinging his arms around his head. He paraded round a tinsel decorated Bruce who laughed quietly at the commotion.

"I won't make a list and send it, to the North for Saint Nick…" Natasha stroked Calista's hair as she broke from Clint's grasp and cupped her cheeks. They gentled swayed from side to side as Calista hugged her legs.

"Oh, the lights are shining so brightly everwhere…" Steve grinned and bowed to Calista who turned and curtsied. She gripped his hands and jumped around boisterously. Clint grabbed Natasha and made her sway gracefully, holding her gently by the waist against him.

"Oh, I don't want a lot for Christmas, this is all I'm asking for…" Bruce gently sang as Tony joyfully spun him round. Natasha laughed as Bruce blushed when Clint mocking whooped as the shy man joined in the ruckus. He pulled Natasha into Tony and merged with the couple. Steve, holding Calista high, jumped into the middle. They all laughed as Calista tried to pull them all into a hug.

"All I want for Christmas….Is…you!" They all yelled in unison, tone deaf and fell into each other as the song finished.

Soon the room was covered in silver and gold tinsel and small ornaments displayed from various ledges. The tree was standing magnificently in the corner, twinkling lights flashing periodically. The team stood back and admired their work. Calista sat in front of the tree, hugging Bou and smiling while the team settled behind her with cocoa Bruce and Natasha had made.

"I cant wait for Christmas!" Clint grinned as he played with a bauble. Steve smiled and nodded.

"It's the best time of the year." Bruce grinned, his eyes sparkling.

"You can't top last year when Thor almost dropped the turkey." Natasha smirked and took a sip from her mug. Steve huffed a laugh at the memory.

"It'll be the best!" Calista turned and grinned, tinsel pulled off the bottom branch and wrapped round her neck. Tony sniggered as Bruce sighed.

"Definitely Daddy's girl." Bruce glared over as Tony grinned back. They continued to chat, the festive spirit high and ready to explode. Christmas day would be chaotic, but what's Christmas without some cheer and family?


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I loved writing this chapter, it was so fun! Traditions and aspects of this chapter are from my life and experience on Christmas morning, in case anyone doesn't understand. I'll explain at the end of the chapter so I don't spoil anything. From here on it'll darken slightly though, just a warning. Enjoy :)

Natasha woke to the creaking of the bedroom door. She tensed and lifted her head, detangling herself from the sleeping archer next to her to see what disturbed her. The room was dark, apart from the early sun that filtered between the curtains. When her eyes fell on the door, she smiled sleepily and nudged Clint. She sat up and stretched with a silent yawn. She turned onto her back, smiling as she did. Clint looked up and frowned, still half asleep.

“Nat?” he groggily asked, his voice thick with sleep. Natasha threw him a glance before kissing his cheek.

“Good morning. We have company.” She smirked slightly and sat up, turning back to the door. “Merry Christmas, baby.” She smiled as Calista giggled. The small girl held her packed stocking tightly to her chest, Bou gripped in her hand as her bright eyes took the tired assassins in. With a grin, she bounced over and jumped up onto the bed, abandoning the stocking and bear in order to hug them both. Jarvis gently lifted the lights up for them so not to hurt their eyes.

“Merry Christmas Auntie Natasha. Merry Christmas Uncle Clint.” She kissed them both. Clint ruffled her hair pulling the covers around him and retaliated the seasons greeting.

“Uncle Clint! Come on, we need to get up cause it’s Christmas!” Clint pouted but forced himself upright.

“Good morning and a Merry Christmas. It is currently 7:22am and the weather is -2 degrees Celsius with a high chance of snow.” Jarvis chirped through the speakers.

“Cheeky monkey, you’re up before half past.” Clint whistled and mockingly scolded her, ticking her chin. She squealed and wriggled away as Natasha rolled her eyes and pretended to bat Clint away.

“Weeelll, I had to wake you both up and Uncle Steve, so when we get to Daddy and Dad, it’ll be half past!” She bounced on her knees. Clint and Natasha both laughed fondly. “We need to wake them up! You can’t sleep on Christmas!” She grabbed both their hands and slid off the bed, pulling them with her. Clint grinned and gently took his hand back. He picked her stocking up and handed it to her, pretending to peek in as he did. Calista squealed and grabbed it tightly. Natasha picked up Bou.

“Uncle Steve?” Natasha kneeled beside her as she danced happily. Clint rounded the bed and grabbed a jumper from the drawer, shoving it on for warmth and comfort.

“Yeah! Come on!” She sprinted out the room, leaving the couple suppressing their grins and laughs. Clint walked back around and pulled Natasha into a hug and kissed her softly.

“Merry Christmas, darling.” Natasha smiled and snuggled into his shoulder.

“Merry Christmas.” She pulled him into a deep, long kiss, hand trailing to grab his ruffled hair and the other still clinging to the tattered toy. Clint smiled into the kiss and tugged her closer, one hand cheekily brushing her chest and the other traced her cheek gently. They broke apart when the door creaked again and Calista’s excited face appeared. “Now come on, let’s get this show on the road.” Clint nodded and followed the excited girl out the room, smiling as she fled down the corridor towards Steve’s room. When they reached the right room, Calista didn’t hesitate and launched herself in.

“He looks like a sleeping child.” Natasha smirked softly. Steve was curled into a ball, breathing softly and sleeping too deep to hear the tiny feet run toward him. Natasha and Clint stopped at the door, letting the excited child wake the captain.

“You clearly haven’t seen a sleeping Banner then.” Clint snorted, a bit louder. Calista gently shook Steve’s shoulder a few times until his eyes cracked open. He blinked and when he took her in, he closed them again and smiled slightly. Natasha and Clint leaned on either side of the door, watching the small scene.

“Good morning Uncle Steve.” Calista giggled as he yawned loudly.

“Good morning. Why are we getting up this early?” He raised an amused eyebrow as the child gasped and climbed onto the bed. 

“It’s Christmas! Merry Christmas!” She launched into him and hugged. Steve laughed and nodded to the sniggered archer. He smiled at Natasha before sitting up, holding Calista in a loving hug.

“Merry Christmas.” He shook his head with a smile. She picked her stocking back up, Natasha still being the designated Bou carer.

“We need to wake Dad and Daddy!” She kissed his cheek as he flung his legs over the side and stretched. She wriggled out his grip and jumped to the floor again, giving him hardly any time to stand before she was beckoning them all out again.

“What are we waiting for? Come on!” Clint grinned and skipped out the door, entertaining her ecstatic mood. She grinned and ran after him, Natasha and Steve following up the rear.

“She’ll be sleeping by dinner.”

“Dinner? In a few hours I’d say.” Steve snorted and Natasha nodded an agreement as they watched Clint and Calista run down the hall.

Tony was the first to wake to his daughter’s face hanging over his. He was lying on his back, his forehead almost touching Bruce’s as he head loped to the side. His arms were splayed out and his legs in a straight line. Calista grinned and hugged him tightly. Tony closed his eyes and kissed her.

“Merry Christmas Dad.” She smiled into his chest. Tony pulled her down closer. Bruce hadn’t budged during the whole thing, slumbering on. He was lying on his side, breathing softly and making little noise.

“Merry Christmas sweetheart.” He mumbled against her hair. She giggled as his breath tickled. She sat up, Tony’s eyes opening and following her. He noticed the team sitting crosslegged at their feet. “This stalking has gone too far guys.” Steve snorted and shook his head.

“Merry Christmas to you too.” Tony smiled and sat up as they exchanged their greetings. Calista was leaning against the sleeping Bruce’s side as she watched happily. 

“Told you.” Clint nudged Natasha and nodded towards Bruce. She grinned but nodded.

“Think Daddy needs some Christmas spirit.” Calista smirked slyly, causing Clint to snigger, and Calista to turn on her heels and pounce onto Bruce.

“Daddy!” She climbed onto him and shook him while bouncing. Bruce jumped slightly, his eyes staying close. “It’s Christmas!” That got him. He opened one eye just enough to look up at her. He shifted, snuggling further down as she snuggled into his chest.

“Santa can wait.” He smiled slightly as he closed his eyes again. His voice was deeper and croaky with sleep. Calista wriggled out his hug and stuck her tongue out. Bruce lifted his head, amused.

“No he can’t! That’s rude.” He laughed quietly and dropped his head again. “Daddy! Wake up!”

“I’m awake.”

“Are not!”

“Are too.”

“You have to be sitting up and have your eyes open to be awake.” She stuck her tongue out. Tony laughed. Bruce sighed but pulled himself upright and finally opened his eyes fully.

“I’ll remember that one.” He smiled and noticed the team. “Morning.” He sheepishly smiled. Calista sat between the two men’s legs and stared at her stocking suggestively. Bruce yawned and leaned into Tony, blinking rapidly to try and wake up. Tony smiled slightly and patted his knee.

“Can I open my stocking?” the small girl finally gave up trying to be subtle. She peered up and her parents, glancing to the rest of the team too for good measures. Tony laughed and nodded, ruffling her hair. 

The team sat and watched as the child opened her stocking and began to pull out presents. Bruce occasionally glanced at Tony, sometimes a glare. Natasha noticed each exchange and smiled. When it came to presents, Tony was quite eccentric and gifted the girl bizarre and fancy presents. Bruce usually just rolled his eyes and allowed him to spoil the child, but he had to draw the line when Tony was making plans to give the girl a miniature Iron Man suit the previous year. Bruce himself was much more sensible and gave his daughter presents that were either on her list to begin with, or similar to items she liked. He was very good at remembering toys and games she took an interest to if they were in a store and would always try to make sure it ended up in her birthday or Christmas pile. The team helped with the presents and always ended up backing whatever Bruce was trying to persuade Tony to not give her.

“Oh look! It’s a Frozen toothbrush!” the small girl grinned and tried to turn it on. She frowned slightly as she flicked the button, nothing happening as she did. Bruce chuckled and reached into the drawer at Tony’s side of the bed, fishing out some batteries and gesturing that she hand it over.

“Come on, what else is there?” Tony urged childishly. Although Bruce was the one who filled the stocking, Tony and the team knew everything that was in it. Calista giggled and reached her hand in, pulling out a small stuffed elephant. She squealed and hugged him to her chest.

“Aw he’s cute.” Steve smiled as Calista showed the team proudly. The small girl finished her stocking quickly, the remaining presents either sweets, or small items such as a mini hairbrush and lip gloss, curtesy of Natasha.

“So is that it? Can we go back to bed now?” Bruce frowned down at the girl who was brushing Clint’s hair happily. Bruce slowly slipped backwards until he was lying across Tony, his head in his crossed lap. He closed his eyes and snuggled in. Calista looked over in horror. She launched at Bruce and shook his shoulder.

“No! We have to go to the common area and see if Santa came! You have to make sure he’s gone! Dad did it last year, it’s your turn!” Bruce opened and rolled his eyes in mock distaste. “Come on, Daddy!” Bruce laughed and shook his head. He sat up with a small smirk at an amused Tony.

“Alright alright.” He slipped out of bed and grabbed a t-shirt, pulling it on. With a small smile to the team, he left the room after giving Calista an anticipating grin. Calista bounced with excitement as she waited for Bruce to check that Santa had left and wasn’t still in the tower. If she seem him, her presents would turn to cabbages, or so Daddy told her. That’s why she wasn’t allowed to follow him, and had to wait for him to return and give the all clear.

It seemed like a lifetime before the door opened again, the team all glancing up from where they were keeping the eager girl entertained. Bruce leaned gently against the doorframe and held Calista’s gaze. His face was neutral for a few seconds, before he broke into a small grin, making the girl gasp and grin back. She jumped up and ran to him, grabbing Tony on the way and dragging him. Bruce kneeled down to her level.

“Someone made a mess of the common room last night, and it looks as though someone was in the kitchen.” Calista almost cried with excitement. Bruce laughed and beckoned to her to lead the way, which she did without looking back, Bou clung to her chest.

“You enjoy this too much, Banner.” Clint rolled his eyes with an amused smile as they all lumbered to the common area, catching up with Calista at the lift.

“And you don’t? Christmas is magic.” Bruce smiled gleefully and hit the button to the right floor. “Isn’t it, Cal?”

“Yeah! I even checked before I woke everyone and it was snowing!”

“Really?” Tony suddenly perked up, his exhausted, dragged-through-a-hedge-backwards state suddenly vanished as he stared at his daughter with wide eyes. “Woohoo! White Christmas!” he yelled happily. “Let’s get this show on the road!” he grinned and pranced out the lift as the doors slid open. Bruce watched silently before half glaring at the innocent looking child.

“It’s not snowing.” He raised an eyebrow.

“Nope. Come on, Daddy. I had to wake Dad up somehow.” Calista winked before grabbing Natasha’s hands and pulling her out the lift. Bruce followed with his eyes, half dazed.

“She-this kid will make me grey soon.”

“Bruce, you already are.” Clint half snorted, earning a glare.

“That was just mean.” He rolled his eyes slightly as they walked into the hallway. Tony was now holding Calista, making a show of trying to peer round into the common area, Calista pulling him back whenever he did.

“We need to check if Santa’s been, come on.” Steve ushered the group into the kitchen, guarding the girl’s view of the common area, and guided them to the kitchen. A bowl of water sat beside the fridge, water spilled over the floor beside it. A half-eaten carrot was chewed up nearby. On the counter above, an empty glass of milk and cookie crumbs sat. Calista gasped and excitedly pointed to the evidence of their visitor.

“He’s been! Has he signed my letter?” she wiggled out of Tony’s grasp and ran to the table, climbing onto a seat and grabbing her picture. The night before, she had insisted on drawing Santa a picture, and then decided afterwards to ask for an autograph. Next to her indicated signing spot, Bruce’s curly, fancy version of ‘Santa ho ho ho!’ was scrawled in pen. She dropped her bear onto the table and grabbed the piece of paper.

“Oh my gosh, you have Santa’s signature!” Natasha squealed and hugged the babbling child who was showing the picture to everyone. “I bet no one else has that.”

“He must like me!” Calista grinned up, her face red with pride. Bruce ruffled her hair.

“We’re about to find out, look.” He pointed to where the kitchen ended and the common area started. A faint twinkling could be made out in the dim morning light, fading into different colours. “Dad, did you leave the Christmas lights on?”

“Nope, not me. Did you, Daddy?” Tony shrugged helplessly at Bruce who frowned at Calista and shook his head. She dropped her picture onto the table and sprinted into the room, a shout of delight reaching their ears moments later. “We’re so good at this.” Bruce could only chuckle.

“Daddy! Dad! Aunt Natasha! Uncle Clint! Uncle Steve! Look!” She half cried, jumping up and down as the team piled into the room.

The livingroom was a sight for any child. Brightly wrapped presents of many shapes and sizes were all neatly piled on one of the couches. The tree lights shimmered and illuminated the room, the baubles glimmering their reflections. Under the tree, the presents from the team to each other lay in wait. Steve and Clint sat down on the empty couch, leaving Natasha and   
Tony to squeeze into the one side of the present-covered one. Bruce took the floor, sitting between their legs. He had grabbed a bag on their way in, hoping to try and keep the paper from being strewed over the whole room.

Calista stared in awe at the presents, gently touching them before carefully lifting a small box. She peered at it before ripping it open, barely containing her glee.

“Wow! A camera!” She grinned and held the box up. 

“Jeesh. There’ll be no hiding from you now.” Bruce blinked slightly, trying to subtly glare at Tony who winked. He took the box and had a quick look before softly placing it to the side. Calista was quick to pick up the next one, a long tube. She frowned and shook it, blinking when it rattled. Pulling the paper off and handing it to Bruce, she pulled the lid off the cardboard box and giggled.

“Santa got me an Aquamat!” pulling the mat out, she jumped onto Tony’s lap and began searching for the pens, trying to draw. She blinked and almost pouted when they came out dry.

“You have to fill them with water, kiddo. We’ll play with that later on.” Tony chuckled and attempted to fold the large square as the small girl slid off his knee and began to choose her next parcel. A small oddly shape one was next, a pink torch in fact. She oohed as she pulled it out, turning to Bruce excitedly to open it out the packaging. He rolled his eyes fondly but took the offered scissors from Steve and removed the present.

“Does it need batteries?” Calista looked up after pressing the button a few times. Bruce nodded and stood, fishing a fresh packet from the drawers. He sat back down and fitted in the right batteries, Calista watching him the whole time. When he was done, he handed it over. “it’s pretty!” she giggled as she flashed the dim light around the room, dazzling the adults. “Here Daddy.”

“What have I to do with it?” Bruce blinked slightly as the torch was dumped in his folded legs.

“You need to shine the light onto the presents, or else I can’t see them!” She nodded solemnly, looking very serious. Bruce nodded and shifted forward. The next present was opened on Bruce’s knee, the light shining over as she worked the paper off.

“This is like an operation.” Clint smirked. He decided to join them on the floor, must to Calista’s relief. She moved the unwrapped book onto his lap for him to see. “Awesome! Can I read it with you?”

“Yeah! We can read it tonight!” Calista grinned before placing the book in the growing piles of presents. She continued to open and excitedly show round the gifts Santa had left for her, all the while Bruce and Natasha attempted to collect the wrapping paper. Once the last present, a large stuffed bear which looked strikingly like Bou, Bruce’s subtle attempt to replace the tattered toy, had been passed round for a cuddle, Calista sat in the middle of her presents and grinned.

“You’ve been spoiled rotten.” Steve smiled as she lifted a doll from the pile and attempted to open it. 

“She certainly has, but I think Santa’s getting forgetful. Didn’t you ask for a bike, Cal?” Tony frowned at the child who nodded after a moment.

“Yeah, but its ok, I got lots of other cool things!” She smiled softly. Bruce looked at Tony, and with a small smile between them, Tony picked up the camera box and suddenly frowned. “What’s wrong, Dad?”

“Look. Someone’s opened this.” He showed her the ripped tape. Calista blinked, climbing into his lap and taking the box in confusion.

“Has Santa used it?”

“Have a look and see.” Tony helped her open the box. As soon as the lid was open, a small piece of paper fluttered out. Calista quickly grabbed it and squinted at it.

“It’s a note! I think it says-uh-g-gar-ag? Oh, the garage! Is something in the garage?” She spun round and shoved the paper into Tony’s face.

“I don’t know. Come on, there must be something there.” Tony chuckled around the note, lifting the child up and off his lap so he could stand.

“Yeah! Come on!” She dropped the paper and ran to the lift, prancing with excitement. Bruce nodded and urged her on, kneeling up quickly.

“You need to stop encouraging this.” Tony half rolled his eyes at Bruce who only smiled innocently and stood.

“You’re enjoying just as much as she is, and it was actually your idea. I was all in favour of leaving it here.”

“Where’s the fun in that?”

“I rest my case.” Tony grumbled slightly as they joined their daughter.

“Garage please, Uncle JARVIS.”

“Of course, Miss Calista.” JARVIS pleasantly sounded as the lift jumped to life and started to descend. After a few moments, the lift doors open to reveal the cold, dark garage. The lights flickered on as Tony stepped out first, illuminating the numerous cars and spare parts situated around the room. Dummy and You chirped from their charging stations in greeting. Calista stepped out and waved at the robots with a small grin. She slowly walked forward until she was standing next to Tony, eyes scanning the room for any signs of why they were here.

“Whats that over there?” Clint pointed towards Tony’s workstation with a small frown. He knew exactly what it was, as Bruce had told them all of Tony’s idea to ‘spice’ Christmas morning up. Calista whipped her head round and quickly ran over, rounding the desk until she found what her uncle had pointed at. A bike stood just in view, a small plastic seat behind the rider’s seat for a doll and purple, sparkling ribbons hanging from both handles. Small white stabilisers held the bike upright.

“Is a bike! It’s the bike I put on my list! Santa remembered!” she squealed, jumping forward and hugging the bike happily. Tony laughed slightly, sounding almost in disbelief.

“Would you believe that.” Steve shook his head, playing along.

“How’d you think he got in here, huh? The garage gets locked every night.” Tony scratched his head purposefully looking confused. Calista grinned from the bike’s seat, after being helped on by Bruce.

“Because Santas’ magical!”

After returning upstairs, the bike lumbered with them, the presents from beneath the Christmas tree were pulled forward and dished out. Calista sat and crawled under the tree and passed each one to Tony, who was sitting beside her and gave the present to the right person. The team took it in turns to open their piles of presents, Calista naturally going first, with Tony shining her torch for her to see. Steve, the first present she picked, was a soft bear onesie. 

“I can give bear hugs now! Thank you, Uncle Steve!” She grinned and quickly pulled it on, huddling into the warm fur. She ran round and gave everyone their first ‘proper bear hug’. Clint and Natasha, being her aunt and uncle couple, had decided to keep it traditionally and had joined together to find her present. They had given her an interactive Elsa doll, and pajama set.

“Elsa! Oh, thank you, Auntie Natasha and Uncle Clint!” She jumped onto them both and gave them a hug. They both smiled and welcomed her.

“Just promise to annoy Daddy and Dad with it.” Clint gave a mockingly warning glare which she nodded eagerly at. Bruce and Tony had decided to give her a Starkpad along with headphones and a case. Bruce had already set it up and downloaded the different apps and games she already plays on his pad, in an attempt to make it easier when she opened it. She stared at the tablet with awed eyes and stared at the two men who were smiling.

“Now you have your own pad and don’t have to ask one of us to play games.” Tony ruffled her hair as she continued to stare.

“Do you like it?” Bruce frowned slightly, a little concerned over her silence. She nodded, her face splitting into a grin. 

“I love it! Thank you so much!” She pulled them both into a hug and thanked them softly.

Tony was next, Calista climbing into his lap and helping him rip the paper off. He allowed her, thanking them all in turn as he opened the different presents. Bruce had given him an aftershave kit as well as new set of tools for his garage. Natasha had decided on giving him a hoodie with an Arc Reactor symbol. Clint gifted him a new shaver and looked pointedly at his goatee when he opened it. Tony merely grinned and nodded a thanks. Steve was more serious with his gift and had chosen a bottle of scotch and also decided to draw a portrait of Bruce, Calista and Tony. It was a picture taken last winter when they had all went sledging. The trio had started a snowball fight and had ended up in a hysteric heap, covered in snow and bright red in the face from the cold. They were looking at the camera, mouths wide in grins as Calista hung from Bruce’s shoulders, who was lying across the flat out billionaire.

“It’s sorta a joint for you and Bruce.” He awkwardly rubbed his neck as he waited for the reaction.

“It’s amazing, thank you.” Bruce smiled softly at the same time Tony snorted.

“Jeesh, thanks Cap. That’s pretty damn awesome.” Tony smiled widely as he passed the picture round to show the others. A hum of amusement and approval sounded as it was shared round. Calista excitedly handed him a clumsy wrapped present. Tony took it and pretended to shake it for clues, earning a giggle. When he opened the already gaping paper, he smiled widely. A handmade card was the first thing he seen, covered in glitter and felt shapes as well as childlike drawings of Christmas items. Inside, messy handwriting wished him a ‘Merry Christmas Dad’ with Calista’s signature and kisses. Underneath was a neatly folded ACDC tshirt and Iron Man socks along with a picture drawn of himself and Calista holding hands.

“I chose them all by myself! Didn’t I, Daddy?” Calista grinned at Bruce from Tony’s arms. Bruce nodded in amusement.

“I love it, sweetheart. Thank you.” He kissed her with a smile and hugged her again.

Steve was next, opening Natasha’s first. Calista had slid from Tony’s grasp and joined Steve, helping him out too. A new set of paints and brushes fell onto their laps which Calista handed him. He smiled gratefully and gave Natasha a short hug of thanks which she returned, amused. Clint had given him an art pad as well as a Captain America hoodie. Steve laughed when he held it up, kicking Clint playfully who whooped in glee. Tony had given him a Captain America bubble bath kit along with some cufflinks. Bruce had decided on a Rubix cube and slippers. 

When it got to Calista’s turn, she had proudly passed over her also weakly wrapped present. She had also made him a handmade card with ‘Merry Christmas Uncle Steeve’ also with a pack of canvases and a Captain America keyring. Steve grinned and hugged her tightly in thanks, ruffling her hair under the hood of her onesie.

Clint was made to go next, gaining his little helper as the rest had. Tony had given him a new quiversful of arrows, all equipped with different abilities. They excitedly discussed and even planned to test some but both quickly shushed after the simultaneous glares from Natasha and Bruce. Steve had given him a voucher for Starbucks and a new set of sunglasses, in replacement of his other pair which he had lost earlier that year. Bruce had given him a Costas Coffee gift set, unaware of Steve’s similar idea.

“Hey, more coffee for me.” He waved them both off when they had laughed and apologised. Next was Natasha’s gift, which Calista decided to hand over completely and not help with. Clint had given her a small frown but she only grinned and bounced in his lap.

“Aww, you do care.” Clint looked over at Natasha after opening the neatly wrapped box and held up the gleaming silver watch. Natasha merely shrugged with a small smile. Calista handed her gift over last, and watched as he opened her card and Hawkeye POP! bobble-head. He cackled slightly as he pulled the figure out and nudged his head and watched it nod. He kissed her cheek in thanks.

Natasha, being beside Clint, went next as Calista shifted to sit next to her. She opened Clint’s first, being the bulkiest one.

“A spider onesie. Seriously?” She sent a halfhearted glare at him, but her eyes shone with a hint of amusement as she held the clothing up. It had four slots for her arms and legs, and four more fabric legs hanging off the sides. Clint laughed nervously.

“I-its not your main present! I just seen it and found it funny so-mph!” Clint was cut off by her soft lips hitting his in a brief kiss. In her hand she held a necklace which supported a silver arrow. Tony made a gag noise from across the room.

“Thank you.” She smiled sweetly and clipped the necklace on, admiring it before gathering up the paper in her lap. She scrunched it into a ball and hurled it at Tony, hitting him in the chest.

“Right in the heart, not cool.” He grasped his Arc Reactor and mockingly gasped for breath. Calista laughed loudly before pressing Tony’s gift into her hands. He had given her a bottle of perfume along with vodka. She thanked him, slightly surprised at the sweet fragrance.

“Didn’t know you had it in you.” She smirked over at the offended man.

“I so do! Well, Pepper sent me in the right direction…” he shrugged with a grin. Bruce’s present was next; a new case for her phone as well as a huge bar of Galaxy chocolate. When she looked up at him, he blushed slightly.

“I overheard you saying to Clint you liked that kind.” He smiled awkwardly. She rolled her eyes and thanked him, getting up to hug him which he returned. Steve’s present was a portrait of her and Clint at New Year. She was in a low cut dress while Clint was in a suit, both smiling sweetly at the Camera. She blinked before hugging him tightly as a thanks, Clint softly thanking him also. Underneath the frame, was a Tramp toy in tribute to her favourite Disney movie. Calista yet again gave her a card and also a Black Widow tshirt. She laughed and pulled it on, giving her a kiss.

Bruce was last to open his presents. Calista got comfortable on his lap as he lifted the first gift; from Clint. It was a desk calendar, each day supporting a new joke. Bruce rolled his eyes but thanked him with a smile. Natasha had given him a new lab coat as the last one was covered in acid along with a pair of earmuffs. When he looked up questioningly, she didn’t say anything, only looked pointedly at Tony. Bruce instantly buckled as did Clint and Steve, but Tony pouted and huffed childishly. Steve had chosen to give him a new case for his Starkpad and a box of tea which he had gotten from his last mission. Clint gave him a Hulk tshirt as well Children’s Hulk hands.

He lifted his eyes and glared an ‘Are-you-kidding-me?’ look. Clint gave a thumbs up, causing Bruce to roll his eyes but smile a thanks. Calista’s gift was similar to the rest; a handmade card, and a onesie. A Hulk onesie. Bruce chuckled and ruffled her hair with a kiss as a thanks.

“Oh! Uncle JARVIS, I got you a present too! I made it for you in Nursery!” Calista jumped up and ran back to the tree, Tony and Bruce looking confused, neither having helped her with this. She turned to face his camera and held up a card identical to the rest, and then gave Tony the small present, barely covered in paper.

“You open it for him, Dad.” Tony nodded and pulled the paper off, revealing a crafted Santa hat. It was a miniature size with a large elasticated string to hold it on the wearer. When Tony held it up to the camera, Calista pulled him up and towards his main camera. “Put it on, Dad!” Tony slung the hat over the camera and stepped back with a small smile.

“Thank you, Miss Calista. May I see your card?” Tony held it up and showed both outside and inside. “I will ask Sir to keep it safe for me. I very much like it.” Calista giggled. Tony put the card down beside his before turning to the small girl who looked confused.

“Don’t you have something for Daddy?” Bruce looked up from where he was opening Calista’s Elsa doll, surprise crossing his face. Calista grinned before running to the tree and grabbing a small box. She shyly handed it over, before sitting on his lap again. 

“This is a little extra, Cal’s idea.” Tony gently explained, revealing his involvement. Bruce frowned slightly but nodded. When he opened it, he almost gasped. A gold oval-shaped locket surrounded by tissue paper sat, tarnished and worn with age. Small dents littered the front and back side of the oval; bitemarks. He wordlessly pulled it out, his eyes wide and mouth almost hanging open. His eyes darted to the nervous little girl who was leaning against his chest. The team leaned in, confused as to what it was. He let out the breath he was holding, a sighed gush from his nose as he slowly opened the necklace with a nail. Inside, was the picture he was expecting; one of him and his mother. On the other side however, was a new addition; a picture of him, Tony, and Calista.

“Do you like it?” Calista looked at Tony nervously, Bruce’s silence unnerving her. Bruce blinked before wrapping her into a tight hug.

“I do. Thank you, darling.” Bruce looked up at Tony, gratitude shining in his eyes. Tony smiled slightly and ruffled his hair.

“What is it?” Clint frowned, unsure of the reaction. Bruce looked up slightly.

“My Mother’s locket.” he slowly blinked, holding the necklace up gently. Steve and Natasha instantly nodded wordlessly, Clint doing a small doubletake before smiling slightly.

“Whys there dents on it?” Steve frowned slightly, narrowing his eyes to see it clearer. Bruce let out a small chuckle.

“Me. Apparently when I was teething, I chewed on it whenever she was holding me.” Bruce shrugged but his cheeks glowed slightly. Natasha awed and Clint snorted.

“Dad got it. He didn’t tell me how, but I asked him to. I remembered it from the stories you told me once, and wanted to get it for you.” Bruce watched her as she spoke, wordlessly hugging her when she finished.

“Think it’ll match the onesie?” he smiled over at the folded material, trying to keep the topic light and fight the building emotions. Calista fell for it and giggled with a nod. She gently took the doll which was sitting on Bruce’s knee and started to brush her hair.

“How did you-?” Bruce looked over at Tony who barely smiled.

“I have my contacts.” He tapped Bruce’s nose before launching into a debate with Steve over who was making the breakfast.

Christmas dinner was eventful to say the least. After Clint was forced into making the breakfast, everyone separated to shower and dress for the day. The afternoon was spent mainly in the common area, Calista opening and pulling out her new toys as the adults chatted with the TV on in the background. As evening began to approach, Bruce and Steve retired to prepare and cook, with the help of Natasha when it eventually came to serving. Tony and Clint mostly stayed out the way, preferring not to be involved with the food preparations. Instead, Clint set the table with Natasha and Tony was lumbered with the task of setting up all the electronic toys Calista received. Just as Bruce and Steve had disappeared into the kitchen and were setting up, JARVIS announced the company arriving.

“Sir, if I may. Master Thor is here.” JARVIS chimed. Tony looked up at the window and smiled slightly. Calista gasped slightly.

“Uncle Thors’ here! He made it!” She jumped up and ran to the lift, bouncing with excitement as she waited. Natasha glanced up from where she was sitting on the couch with Clint, both enjoying a drink and chat. Tony kneeled up as the lift opened and Thor and Jane walked in, faces red and bright. “Uncle Thor! Auntie Jane!” Calista grinned before stopping. Thor looked down and smiled widely at the awed child. He was wearing a Santa costume and carrying an old looking sack over his shoulder.

“Merry Christmas!” Thor beamed, sounding as though he had been practicing and dumped the sack at his feet, sweeping Calista into a hug.

“Love the outfit.” Clint smirked and nodded a greeting to Jane who had lifted the sack, amused. Greetings were exchanged as the new comers were welcomed in, ushered into the common area and offered drinks. 

“I thought you were the real Santa when you came in.” Calista giggled from where she was perched on Thor’s knee. He was still wearing the costume, but had taken the hat and beard off.

“No no. When your father told me all about this Christmas,” he pointed to Tony, “I asked my Jane to help me retrieve this outfit in order to spread, what was it you called it Stark, Christmas spirit?” Thor was grinning wildly, looking just as excited as Calista did.

“We have presents for you!” Calista jumped off and ran to the tree, Natasha moving to help her as Steve and Bruce finally joined them.

“Merry Christmas!” Thor boomed, Bruce jumping slightly and Steve squealing.

“What are you wearing?” Steve frowned at the same time Bruce blinked, “Are you Santa?”

“My friends, I merely chose to wear this outfit in honour of Christmas.” Thor reassured with a wave of his hand at the two freaked men. They didn’t have time to reply as Natasha ushered them in and handed Jane and Thor a bag of presents. They had all decided to collect their presents into a bag as they wouldn’t be there on Christmas morning and it made the tree tidier and easier to access.

“Thanks Steve.” Jane smiled up as she unwrapped her bath set.

“Yes, thank you indeed Clinton.” Thor held the box of pop tarts and jumper up. 

Presents were exchanged, ‘thanks’ and ‘thank you’ were offered around. Darcy and Coulson arrived along with a phonecall from Fury and Maria. Pepper also joined them all, gleefully demanding to help in the kitchen. Bruce and Steve offered their greetings politely from the kitchen, refusing any help offered from Phil and Clint, except for Pepper. Calista also offered, and was given a carrot to peel to amuse her. All the while the group sat and laughed in the common area, clinking glasses in cheers.  
As the night wore on and the dinner was announced ready, the gathering shifted into the dining area, which Natasha had excused herself to set up with the help of Jane.

“This is a wonderous feast, thank you Banner, Captain.” Bruce and Steve merely smiled and shook their heads, fed up with correcting him to use their names. 

Dinner was loud, and boisterous. Crackers were pulled and jokes and hats were passed round. Bruce sat beside Calista and helped her cut her turkey and potatoes. He had thankfully shoved a napkin in her dress, as she chatted excitedly and food slipped off her fork without her realising. She had already showed all her gifts to the newcomers, but she was still babbling away to Phil who sat on her other side, explaining to him what games and apps were on her Pad.

“I think we should have a toast.” Steve looked round the table almost shyly.

“To Christmas?” Thor held his beer up higher than the normal toasting level much to Jane’s exasperation.

“What about…to family?” Pepper softly smiled. Everyone agreed and the toast was made, everyone’s faces a sight of glee and happiness.

Once dinner was finished, Phil, Clint and Darcy cleared the plates away and stacked them into the dishwasher. Bruce had just taken Calista’s ‘bib’ off when he felt a hand touch his shoulder. Looking up, he smiled as Tony pulled him into a hug.

“I forgot how fun Christmas is.” He softly hummed into the shorter man’s hair with a smile.  
“Yeah, it’s a good laugh.” Bruce agreed as they broke apart. They watched as their daughter pranced around, her onesie pulled back on despite her dress and was showing it off.

“Shes a good one.” Tony corrected, Bruce nodding. He pulled Bruce into a light, sweet kiss. “Our good one.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I tried to portray my Christmas mornings into this as much as I could. On Christmas morning, we had a time that we weren't allowed to 'wake' up beforehand, and would always go to Mum and Dad's room to open the stockings. Then Dad would check the livingroom to make sure 'Santa' had left and while he was at it, turned the lights on the tree and splashed water on the floor to make it look like a reindeer had drank from the bowl. He came and got us and then we would go down to check the food first, as we weren't allowed to see the livingroom until that had been checked. We also had a magic key which 'Santa' used and I kinda touched apon that in the garage scene. After all that, we got to go open our presents.  
> The signatures also something I did as a kid, I was honestly so happy and showed everyone in school.
> 
> Plus, Bruce's mum's necklace will come into play later...
> 
> Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
